1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vice like grip for chains and more particularly pertains to gripping two ends of a chain to squeeze together tight enough to fit a master link in place with a vice grip for chains.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of locking pliers is known in the prior art. More specifically, locking pliers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of locking objects in place are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,669 to Kimbro et al. discloses a shaft clamping pliers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,862 to Winfrey discloses jaw means for toggle actuated compression clamping tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,338 to Ford, Jr. discloses a self-locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,877 to Adamic discloses the ornamental design for locking pliers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,806 to Patrick discloses pliers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,893 to Schmidt discloses a safety plier type toggle wrench.
Lastly, other U.S. Pat. Nos. of interest include 1,041,826 to MacDill; U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,910 to Petersen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,594 to Raabe and U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,756 to Lance.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vice grip for chains for gripping two ends of a chain to squeeze together tight enough to fit a master link in place.
In this respect, the vice grip for chains according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of gripping two ends of a chain to squeeze together tight enough to fit a master link in place.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vice grip for chains which can be used for gripping two ends of a chain to squeeze together tight enough to fit a master link in place. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.